Whatcha Think About That
| format = | recorded = |The Boiler Room| }} | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:48 | label = Interscope | writer = | producer = | chronology = The Pussycat Dolls | prev_title = When I Grow Up | prev_year = 2008 | next_title = Out of This Club | next_year = 2008 | misc = }} "Whatcha Think About That" is a song recorded by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls from their second studio album, Doll Domination (2008). Produced by Esther Dean, Melissa Elliott, Mickael Furnon, Jamal Jones and Jason Perry. It was released as the third single in the United Kingdom and France and second in the United States. The song has bhangra-style beats with R&B elements. The song received mixed reviews, with critics stating that it was "disappointing after the hyperactive pop brilliance of 'When I Grow Up'." The song didn't manage to get that much attention after their two previous single. In the United States it didn't manage to chart on Hot 100. However, the song was a top ten hit in the United Kingdom, where it peaked at number nine on the UK Singles Chart, while in the neighboring Republic of Ireland it peaked at number twelve on the Irish Singles Chart. The accompanying burlesque-themed music video portrayed the Dolls in different routines including dancing on a rotating platform and on a horizontal bar. They performed the song three times on television including on the seventh season of Dancing with the Stars along with Missy Elliott and on the British daytime television show, This Morning. Background Following the commercial success of PCD (2005), lead vocalist Nicole Scherzinger opted to pursue in her solo career, and began to work on her own solo album under the title, Her Name is Nicole. However, due to poor lack of success of her singles, Scherzinger focused back on the Pussycat Dolls, and recording commenced for their second studio album, Doll Domination. "Whatcha Think About That" was written by Ester Dean, Elliot and Jamal Jones who also produced the song. Mickael Furnon of the French rock group Mickey 3D received co-writing credits for the song, for its sample of "Je M'appelle Jane". Dean also handled the vocal production of the song along with Ron Fair. The Pussycat Dolls and Elliot's vocals were recorded in two separate studios at Zac Studio in Atlanta, Georgia and The Boiler Room Studio in Santa Monica, California by Mike “Angry” Eleoploulos, Tal Herzberg, Tony Terrebonne, Aubry "Big Juice" Delaine and Matt Wheeler with the assistance of Johnathan Merritt and Bryan Morton. The song was mixed by Dave Pensado and Jayson Joshua. Missy Elliot appears of The Goldmind Inc./Atlantic Records. On August 29, 2008 Rap-Up announced that the song would be released as the second single of Doll Domination and also unveiled the cover art. The song was available for digital download and was sent to contemporary hit radio on September 9. Composition An album track of three minutes and forty-eight seconds, "Whatcha Think About That" is a midtempo, electropop song with R&B influences. A sample of "Je M'appelle Jane" by Jane Birkin runs throughout the song. The song is built around a distinctive bhangra-ish guitar riff and has a "spunky attitude". The song features resourceful vocals from Scherzinger. Maura of the website Idolator wrote that the song is a reminiscent of Whitney Houston's song "I'm Your Baby Tonight" (1990). The song features three verses from Missy Elliott, who joins the Dolls for a "boy-baiting session". She uses brash rap and risqué lyrics in lines such as, "You ain't gonna get no more pussy... cat". In her lines, she references Katy Perry and her song "I Kissed a Girl" teasing, "Up in that club it's just me and my girls, play like Katy Perry kissing on girls." Samesame.com.au noted that Elliott's rapping is coherent with the Dolls’ signature style". Lyrically, the song is about a woman getting rid of her no-good-controlling-waste-of-space lover, while Jon Pareles of The New York Times wrote that the song "proposes that her man stay home while she goes club hopping". Nicole Scherzinger said that Missy Elliott "takes the Pussycat Dolls to a whole other level." Reception Critical The Times music reviewer Elan Priya noted that "Whatcha Think About That" is an exception in an album that "lacks any distinct personality" and highlighted Missy Elliot's rap. Alex Fletcher of Digital Spy gave the song three out five stars describing the song as "vibrant" adding "song finds the pop troupe somewhere near the top of their game". Samesame.com.au called the song "sensational". Vicki Lutas from BBC Radio 1 praised Missy Elliott's contribution to the song, complimenting the introduction. "Of course, the song's greatness isn't all down to Missy Elliott alone – the Dolls certainly give it life – but it's safe to say that she does make this song just that little bit more distinctive" Allison Stewart of The Washington Post wondered if it is the least objectionable song the group has ever done and described it as a "nifty tale of sexual role reversal." However, Nic Oliver in a review of Doll Domination from MusicOMH wrote, identikit urban beats, sleepwalking guest parts from Snoop Dogg and Missy Elliott, and lyrics that might as well have been written by a sophomore student on a weekend bender for all the depth on offer. A critic from entertainment.ie echoed Oliver's comments writing, " they lowered themselves to new levels of cheese with their contributions. In earlier review from Digital Spy, Nick Levine wrote that, "its slightly disappointing after the hyperactive pop brilliance of 'When I Grow Up'". Spence D. of IGN agreed writing, "the cool electro shock ambiance and unloads a much more straight forward pop angle that's missing some of the futuro risqué elements that made the two prior songs ['When I Grow Up and 'Bottle Pop') so catchy." Slant Magazine music reviewer Sal Cinquemani did not favored the song calling it a "pure filler" despite the presence of Missy Elliott. Chart performance In the United States, "Whatcha Think About That" failed to chart on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, but it peaked at number 8 on the US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles on September 27, 2008 while on the Canadian Hot 100 the song debuted and peaked at number 66. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number thirty-six on the UK Singles Chart on February 1, 2009 ― for the week ending date February 7, 2009 ― replacing "I Hate This Part". On March 1, 2009 ― for the week ending date March 7, 2009 ― the song peaked at number nine. In the Republic of Ireland the song peaked at number twelve on the Irish Singles Chart on February 12, 2009. "Whatcha Think About That" peaked at number thirty-seven, in the European Hot 100. In October 2018 the song was certified Silver by the BPI for sales exceeding 200,000 units. Music video The music video for "Whatcha Think About That" was filmed in September 9–10, 2008 in Los Angeles, with Diane Martel serving as the director. Melody Thornton spoke to Rap-Up about the concept of the video. "It's kinda like a throwback to the original Pussycat Dolls were we started out at Johnny Depp's Viper Room, and the whole burlesque-cabaret feel, and the choreography was very Fosse inspired and very stylized." Meanwhile, Ashley Roberts said "it's very editorial in my mind. Lots of beauty, lighting, and mysterious set-ups". The Daily Mail commented, that the video "is set behind the scenes at a burlesque show" to lead the audiences to the feeling of "peeping Tom watching the Dolls get ready in their dressing room". Synopsis The video starts with Missy Elliott singing her lines, and then switches to each of the Dolls singing a line of the song: Kimberly Wyatt, flexing her leg, then on a swing, Jessica Sutta popping gum; Thornton brushing her hair and Roberts puffing powder in her chest. The video centers on two plots: one shows the Dolls dressing for, and then actually performing, one of their famous Lounge Shows, clad in the exotic burlesque outfits for which they are known. After their introduction on the swing, the video cuts to scenes from the other storyline, where Scherzinger leaves behind her controlling partner, and goes out to have fun. She is shown turning a large key into a neon door, and steps out into the town, where she is joined by the other Dolls, and they walk the runway while singing the song's chorus. Returning to the other plot, the five girls are shown in lingerie in their dressing room, and the camera switches to Scherzinger as she sings the verse, and the other Dolls as they dress and apply make up. The remainder of the video focuses on the PCD burlesque show. The girls are shown on a rotating platform, then on a horizontal bar dancing and singing seductively in their vintage corsets and burlesque outfits. The scene changes, showing Elliott performing her rap, while the Dolls, dressed in seductive military outfits, perform a sexy army dance, accentuated by salutes and military steps. At the climax, the Dolls appear dressed in modern burlesque outfits, dancing intricately on a stage and Thornton singing the ad-libs. The video ends with Elliott performing her last lines, surrounded by the girls. This is also crosscut with scenes showing the silhouette of the Dolls as they continue to dance. Finally, the girls are again shown on swings, with Scherzinger singing the song's last lines. Reception The British tabloid newspaper Daily Mail commented that "the promo for the upcoming single 'Whatcha Think About That', frontwoman Scherzinger and her fellow Dolls perform their high-energy dance moves in a series of sexy lingerie." Nadia Mendoza from fellow UK newspaper ''The Sun'' agreed, particularly commenting on the outfits and the dance. A reviewer from Rap-Up wrote that "The Pussycat Dolls turn up the heat in their smolderin’ burlesque-inspired clip." MTV News compared the music video of "Whatcha Think About That" to Danity Kane's "Bad Girls", concluding: "We like the Dolls' video better, but prefer the vocal stylings of Kane for the simple reason that their song sounds less like a lesson in robotics and more like actual singing." Live performances The Pussycat Dolls first performed "Whatcha Think About That" on October 28, 2008 on Dancing with the Stars. Rap-Up commented about their performance. "The girls sounded a mess here. On the bright side, it looks like Missy lost some weight." The song was also performed throughout their second headlining tour, Doll Domination Tour. Track listing *'North American iTunes remix single' # "Whatcha Think About That" (Urban Club Remix) – 3:48 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Ron Fizzle Mix) – 3:32 *'UK iTunes remix EP' # "Whatcha Think About That" – 3:48 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Ron Fizzle Mix) – 3:32 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Video) *'UK CD single (remixes)' # "Whatcha Think About That" (StoneBridge Edit) – 3:17 # "Whatcha Think About That" (StoneBridge Club Edit) – 3:53 # "Whatcha Think About That" (StoneBridge Club Mix) – 7:03 # "Whatcha Think About That" (StoneBridge Dub) – 6:51 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Wideboys Edit) – 3:09 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Wideboys Club) – 6:30 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Wideboys Dub) – 6:34 # "Whatcha Think About That" (Album Version) – 3:50 Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of Doll Domination. ;Recording *Recorded at Zac Studio (Atlanta, Georgia); The Boiler Room (Santa Monica, California) ;Personnel *Ester Dean – songwriter, vocal production *Aubry "Big Juice" Delaine – recording *Mike "Angry" Eleopoulos – recording *Missy Elliott – songwriter *Eric Florence – tuba *Ron Fair – vocal production, string arrangement and conduct *Mickaël Furnon – songwriter *Tal Herzberg – recording, Pro Tools *Jamal Jones – songwriter, producer *Jaycen Joshua – mixing *Johnathan Merritt – assistant recording *Bryan Morton – assistant recording *Dave Pensado – mixing *Jason Perry – keyboards *Lissy Rosemond – banjo *Tony Terrebonne – recording *Matt Wheeler – recording *Andrew Wuepper – mixing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Radio add and release history References External links * Pussycat Dolls : Video : Whatcha Think About That Interscope Records * Pussycat Dolls : Video : Behind the Scenes of "Whatcha Think About That" Interscope Records Category:2008 songs Category:2008 singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:The Pussycat Dolls songs Category:Missy Elliott songs Category:Song recordings produced by Polow da Don Category:Songs written by Polow da Don Category:Songs written by Missy Elliott Category:Songs written by Ester Dean Category:Music videos directed by Diane Martel Category:Songs with feminist themes